


It's All Just a Bunch of Matter

by Snow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <em>The Doctor has to rely on Rory at one point and do everything he asks for them both to get safely out of a problematic situation.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Bunch of Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



The Doctor keeps looking at Rory like he can't believe Rory actually still exists, but all Rory can think is that it's about time someone did that to him, instead of just letting him fill everyone else's world with wonder and remaining aloft from it.

Amy seems to have gotten over her own case of surprise at having the Doctor around in favour of demanding that he take them exciting places. Rory isn't quite sure that he would qualify the world they just left as _exciting_ but then, he would have been happy on Earth if Amy was. Not that she'd be Amy if that were the case.

The Doctor all of a sudden starts muttering at his console, which has never actually led to good things in Rory's experience. The Doctor's muttering grows audible just when Rory's curiosity is starting to turn into annoyance. "You don't really want to go to that planet, do you?" he's asking the TARDIS.

"Which planet, Doctor?" Rory sends Amy a fond look when she asks her question.

"You wouldn't have heard of it. Besides, it's irrelevant. We are _not_ going there." This last is shot at the TARDIS emphatically.

The TARDIS' lights flash; Rory hadn't considered prior to this moment that the Doctor's arguments with the TARDIS might not be one-sided. The Doctor shoots a glare at Amy and Rory, clearly daring them to say something, as he stalks to the door and throws it open.

He peers outside for a couple of seconds before gesturing them to follow him. "All right, this is how it'll work. Rory, you're in charge."

"What?" Amy asks, and Rory is too busy agreeing with her to object at her lack of faith in him.

"Like I said exactly," the Doctor says. "Lead on."

Rory finds the planet relatively calm, shockingly so. "What's the problem here?" he asks the Doctor, who shrugs and doesn't say anything.

"Do you think there are people over there?" Amy asks. The Doctor really should have put her in charge. Rory is pretty sure that his ego could have taken the hit, and then the Doctor wouldn't be looking at him for instructions, which is just really weird.

"Let's go investigate," Rory declares in his best impression of the Doctor's voice.

The Doctor winces and shakes his head lightly in Rory's direction. He does follow when Rory heads off, Amy skipping along beside him.

Rory finds that he's led them to a market, which is cool. The Doctor hardly ever leads them to _alien markets_. Unfortunately for the interest factor, the contents of this market seem rather similar to what Rory might find on Earth in the present day.

"Oh, this is interesting," Amy cries, picking up an item that looks like a cross between a lemon juicer and a calculator.

"Don't touch that," the Doctor snaps. He then glances at Rory, apparently alarmed that he'd forgotten. "Listen, whatever happens, you're in charge," he whispers.

Rory nods pleasantly enough, until he realises that everyone in the market is staring at him. Or, actually, the Doctor. "That's probably not a good sign."

"I'm guessing not," Amy replies, shooting another glance at the Doctor.

"Right. I don't suppose running would do any good," Rory says, just as a group of alien creatures strides out of the crowd. Rory would place money on the bet that they're some kind of law enforcement.

"The Time Lord was exiled from this planet for a reason," says the one in the back, on the left side. Rory takes note of the position and steps behind the Doctor.

Rory draws himself up in his best impression of every doctor he's met that was obsessed with the power he held over his patients and the nurses before speaking. "The Time Lord is my prisoner and I am responsible for returning him to my planet for trial."

Amy frowns at him, but Rory doesn't know what she'd rather he'd said. It isn't like an attempt to laugh off the fact that Doctor is a Time Lord would actually have worked.

"Why isn't he bound, then?" the alien officer asks.

"He is," Rory says, "But your technology may be too primitive to pick that up." Rory sweeps off, trusting Amy and the Doctor to follow. It's a surprisingly invigorating thing to be able to do.

They look around the market for a while and the Doctor apparently has business to conclude on this planet. It's funny to watch him communicate that without speaking.

Then they're safely back in the TARDIS and the Doctor is _cooing_ at it, in between chastising it for putting them in such a dangerous position to begin with.

Rory is not at all certain what it was all about. Amy seems to share his uncertainty, which makes him feel a bit better about it. It's likely they'll never find out, just accepting it as another part of the Doctor's long and varied history.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
